powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Beauty
The power to be especially beautiful and use it to affect others. Sub-power to Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Beauty. Also Called *Fairytale Princess Beauty *Storybook Beauty Capabilities The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty, such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. Other possible users might include: the half-human offspring of deities and angels, certain vampires, genetically engineered human beings and even shapeshifters in their most alluring guise. Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others, but, unlike with Supernatural Beauty, will probably not be able to reap true superpowers from their beauty alone. Applications *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Hypnotic Breasts *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Social Magnetism Associations *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Cuteness *Enchantment *Extended or Eternal youth. *Love Inducement *Peak Human Healing *Persuasion *Sexual Inducement *Siren Song *Supernatural Beauty Limitations *Highly noticeable; can attract unwanted attention unless the user adopts a disguise or otherwise downplays their appearance. *Does not in and of itself allow direct control or subversion of others' wills. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Pirate Prince.JPG|The Pirate Prince, Cavendish (One Piece) is considered beautiful to both men and women alike. Boa_Hancock_absolute_beauty.gif|The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock (One Piece) has immense beauty to the point both men and women regardless of age were completely captivated by her. Beautiful_Mermaids.png|Young mermaids (One Piece) are known to be very beautiful. Many compare their beauty to be on par with Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock. Luffy_Encounters_Shirahoshi.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is exceptionally beautiful even among the mermaids. Charlotte pudding cuteness.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is very beautiful, to the point Sanji and Brook are completely captivated by her. Lilim H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) Diana’s_Beauty.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) was known to use her beauty to influence others into giving her what she wants. No one was aware of Diana’s true sinister self and one day even the king of MÄR fell victim to her charm. Reginlief Princess.PNG|Princess Reginlief (Marchen Awakens Romance) is renowned as a both a beautiful and wise leader to her people. Eileen 6 years ago.JPG|Before joining the Chess Pieces six years ago, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a very beautiful young woman. Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) is described by Shido as impossibly beautiful. Kurumi anime 1.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki ( Date A Live) Shido stated Kurumi has astonishing beauty. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) is a extremely beautiful warrioress. Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy) is reowned in the Ansullivan Dragonar Academy for her extraordinary beauty. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Oscar Brailsford (Dragonar Academy) is exceptionally beautiful. Cartoons Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) is the beautiful and wise ruler of Equestria. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Video Games Empathy.png|The Sex Appeal Perk (Fallout 2) causes members of the opposite sex to be attracted to the player while causing members of the same sex to envy the player. Literature Mrs. Coulter.jpeg|Beautiful and intelligent, Marisa Coulter (His Dark Materials) charmed many influential organizations into lending her power. Kate Barlow.jpeg|Kate Barlow (Holes) Film Perdita_romo.png|Perdita (101 Dalmatians), the most beautiful creature on four legs. Queen Nala.jpeg|Nala (The Lion King) is the beautiful queen of the Pride Lands and Simba's wife. Princess Kiara.jpeg|Kiara (The Lion King) inherited her beauty from her mother, Nala. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers